Electronic documents (EDs) having one or more graphical elements (e.g., images, clipart, animation sequences, etc.) are ubiquitous. Within each ED, there is frequently multiple text segments (e.g., words, sentences, paragraphs, etc.) that correspond to a graphical element. These text segments often describe the content or other properties of the graphical element to the reader of the ED.
An ED can be quite large, forcing the reader to scroll through the ED. The scrolling effect is achieved by sliding content, usually vertically, on a display screen in response to user manipulation of a scrollbar. However, as a result of the scrolling, the graphical element is no longer visible while one or more of the text segments corresponding to the graphical element are still visible and being viewed by the reader. This may cause the reader to pause reading, scroll the ED away from the current reading position to view the graphical element, and then scroll the ED to back to the reading position to resume reading. This is especially true when the display screen is small (e.g., screens on mobile devices). Regardless, users still wish to view these EDs and users still wish to view the EDs on mobile devices having small display screens.